


What Can Go Wrong?

by Ereri0903



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri0903/pseuds/Ereri0903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi x Eren, Highschool. Around our Era. Levi is a Senior waiting to graduate to get rid of high school. He gets angry and is unsociable with only 2 friends. Eren is a freshman, wanting to make new friends, and is a very sociable and likable person. What can go wrong when they bump into each other in the hallway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ereri/Riren Fanfiction so please don't hurt me. I hope you enjoy this reading and make sure to comment some stuff you might want in it, and I'll be sure to check. I might do some or change stuff to your suggestion. Hope you enjoy!

Eren's Pov

 

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Sweetie, have a good day at school today"

Man, I hope today goes well, I can't wait to meet new people. The people at my other school were jerks. Just don't screw it up, not like last time. Oh I haven't introduced myself yet, my names Eren Yeager, and I'm going to Maria Highschool. My family only consisted of my mom and I. Although my mom was incased with the disease of Parkinson's Disease, in which case takes control of her limbs and doesn't really allow her to move around much. I have been taking care of her since. My dad left us when I was around 5, but not after what he did to my mom.

 

Flashback

 

He came home drunk one day and started yelling at her, I don't remember what he said but I saw my mom cry and I got angry. He then proceeded to punch her till she started bleeding really bad. She fell onto the ground and closed her eyes and I ran up to her and shook her, scared to death of what's going to happen. But wouldn't wake up. My so called 'Dad' glared at me in pure disgust and started yelling again. There was crashing sounds and all I could see was fire before I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital with strings and medical equipment strapped to me. I heard distant voices, but couldn't recognize them. All I could hear was phrases like "That poor child", "What going to happen to them", "The Medical Bill must be really high", and "How will they live without someone to pay for them." all I could think about was where my mom was, and if she was safe. I started thrashing around and the doctor and nurses had to hold me down to calm me. I was yelling and scared. They told me that my mother was safe, but was incased with Parkinson's Disease. I didn't even know what that was. Aperently she had it for a while, but it didn't kick in till now. I just wanted to go home, that's the other thing, aperently it was burned down so we had to move somewhere else. I don't know what to do anymore I'm so scared.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Sorry for such a short chapter, the other chapters won't be like this trust me. So did you like the Intro. There will be more chapters to come don't worry. Ja Ne


End file.
